Finding My Voice
by Nymymost
Summary: Mariko is not the most sociable young lady as she is unable to properly say what she feels. She usually relies on her drawings to display her feelings but since a lot of people don't understand this side of her she often finds herself alone, which she doesn't really mind. But of course, what happens when the Host Club jump into her life?
1. The Everyday Mundane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights to Bisco Hatori. I do however, own any OC's in this story.**

**Ok, now this is my first fanfiction, or casual writing in general, so yeah, expect OOC-ness and such, I am trying though.**

****6/2/14: This chapter has now been updated, thank you for your patients everyone and sorry it took me so long.****

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Everyday Mundane

POV: Mariko

Through the open windows birds can be heard singing their songs and flying swiftly into the air. Different smells filled the house during this early morning, the most prevalent being the brewing coffee, and if one concentrated enough hushed whispers of the respectful staff could be heard.

It was calm.

It was soothing.

It was peaceful.

Having to wake up while in such a peaceful state is almost criminal.

Turning over in bed, Mariko covered herself deeper into her white and fluffy duvet. Opening her eyes just slightly she peered at her bedside table. The clock that rested on the table read 5:30 A.M, an hour before she officially had to rise from slumber. Sighing she sat up, the duvet that covered her body falling down leaving her bare arms to suffer at the mercy of the air that felt much colder than what it actually was. This is the only reason she curses having such a warm comforter.

Getting out of bed completely, she yawned and stretched, loosening the muscles that were tense from not being used while asleep. She looked at her bed and quickly put the sheets, blankets and pillows back into place. The white duvet had purple and gray flower shaped splotches on it, it was one of Mariko's favorite blankets. Satisfied with the look of her now neat bed Mariko went to her closet to retrieve her school uniform. The uniform hung in its usual spot, completely clean and void of wrinkles thanks to the families maids. Taking it off its hanger she turned back around and gently placed it on her bed. Turning again she went into her ensuite bathroom. Flicking on the light she had to squint for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom. She put on the glasses on the counter.

Looking into the mirror she smiled at her fairly comical appearance. Her normally smooth and silky black hair was barely hanging in the high ponytail she put up the night before; many strands of hair were doing whatever they please and a clump of hair hung at the right side of her face. To say the least, she looked quite attractive. Humming quietly she took the hair tie in her hand and pulled it out, allowing the hair that was left in the tie to spread and tangle with the rest. She took her brush and started on the task of making her hair into its normal appearance. After getting a few irksome knots out of her long hair Mariko styled her hair to normal and after she finished she chose one of her many hairclips, a pink and clear crystal flower hair clip, and clipped her side swept bangs to the right. Looking at her reflection, she was satisfied.

After she finished the tedious task of fixing her bed head the rest of her beautification process was much easier. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, took off her glasses and put in her contacts and put on a small amount of makeup. After this she went back into her bedroom, it was now 6:20. Having to keep up appearances can take up a lot of time unfortunately. She started to take off her tank top and sweat pants that she slept in and put on her school uniform. The uniform is a yellow fitted-bodice dress with long sleeves that ended in white cuffs, the collar is white and pointed and has a red bowed tie. Fairly simple, but also an imposing mass of dress skirt, though she didn't mind it all that much. She put on her white stockings and black Mary Janes. Looking into the full body mirror by her closet she decided her appearance was as acceptable as it is every day.

Unintentionally waking up early really has its perks, no rushing and being able to get ready at one's own pace. She looked back at her clock again which read 6:35.

She stared at the time and humorously thought, _"It is just about time for my alarm clock to go off."_

Just as she finished that sentence her alarm clock did go off, or more accurately, her door slammed open and her name was hollered from the entrance only to stop halfway through. The person at the door was none other than her little brother by three years, Shuu, the loud and boisterous one of the siblings.

As Mariko and Shuu stared at each other, Shuu's expression was complete confusion to Mariko's utmost pleasure. "OH! Well this is unexpected," he said with a mixture of disbelief and merriment, smirking he continued, "I thought I was going to have to yell your name into your ear and blind you by opening your curtains like usual, and maybe jump on you too," he laughed mischievously, slightly ruining the peaceful morning "but I guess this is good too even if I don't get to play!"

Mariko sighed deeply, very accustomed to her little brother's energetic and spunky attitude, it was certainly tiring but it made her sometimes mundane life more lively. She turned around, smiled and started walking towards Shuu, "yeah, yeah, good morning to you too." She stopped walking when she was in front of him, they were eye level with each other even though she was three years older. "You know, you don't have to go that far with waking me up Shuu." She put hands on her hips, her voice was quiet as it usually is.

"Huh! I didn't hear you my dear sister, you speak too quietly, be louder, louder!" He's Sarcastic as always.

"Sheesh, such an annoyance so early in the morning," Mariko thumped Shuu on the forehead making him cringe in a comical way "I would speak louder but you're loud enough for both of us." All Shuu did was smile while rubbing his forehead and laughing, which was more of a playful 'hehe' sound than his usual loudness. "I guess it's time for breakfast," she said while she and Shuu walked out of the doorway, Mariko closing the door behind her, and started for the kitchen "are mom and dad joining us today?"

"Ahhh, I wish they could but the old man had to leave for a meeting and moms commissioner had to change the meeting time to earlier, so they both left already." He sounded slightly annoyed while looking over to the side with a pout on his face.

"Hmm, I see," Their parents were not bad people who only cared about money, she and her sibling are very lucky. Their parents are very supportive and loving, never holding tight ropes to their children, they were what parents are supposed to be. "Mom and dad are very hard working aren't they." this was more of a statement than a question, even so Shuu made a sound of agreement. Looking over at Shuu, who was still pouting a bit, and tried to lighten his mood back "You know Shuu, you should stop calling dad 'old man' it's not very respectful." Mariko said this in a lighthearted tone.

He looked over to her to see she had a teasing smile plastered on her face, it was easy to tell she was less than serious, and so he smiled wide and went along with her. "Huh, I don't see the problem, especially when I only refer to him as that only when around family and staff."

Mariko chuckled at her brothers response. "Shuu, I just got an idea," Shuu looked at his sister with interest, she doesn't suggest things that often after all, and Mariko seeing Shuu's excitement continued, "you should call him 'father' like Seiya and see how he reacts, if it's funny I'll even take pictures."

"Ha! That actually isn't a bad idea, I might just do that." Making his mischievous laugh again, Shuu's spirits were up even higher if that was even possible.

Walking into the kitchen Mariko was greeted immediately by a high pitched "Big sister! Good morning." It was her nine year old sister Chiasa. She was a meek little girl who has a minor case of social anxiety. She has a lot of trouble socializing with her peers and people she's not familiar with and because of this Chiasa gets worried easily while in groups and doesn't talk much to anyone. Chiasa attends school only two or three days a week, to make sure she keeps up with her schooling their parents hired a private tutor.

"Ah, Chiasa, good morning yourself," Chiasa walked up to Mariko and Shuu and Mariko patted her head. Her hair is soft and black, and hung to her neck with bangs covering her forehead completely. "Are you going to school today?"

Chiasa looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed Mariko guessed. "No?" Mariko looked at Shuu who looked worried. Mariko was about to comfort Chiasa but Shuu beat her to it, kneeling down to Chiasa's height.

"Hey, look at me Chiasa," she obeyed and looked right at Shuu who smiled right at her "It's fine, it's fine, only do what you feel you can do Chi-chan. No one wants you to over exert yourself, we'll support you no matter what, got it?" Chiasa smiled at Shuu and shook her head. He couldn't resist her cuteness any longer and pinched her cheeks saying things like 'how adorable' and 'I'm so happy my little sister is this cute' and 'no one will ever beat her sweetness' and so on. He will never admit this, but Shuu has a particular weakness to anything he deems cute.

It was at this time three maids came in with food platters, which immediately caught Shuu's attention. Just as soon as the maids set the food down on the breakfast table Shuu was right in his seat saying his thanks and practically inhaling his food. Mariko and Chiasa joined him but ate at a reasonable pace.

"Shuu, do you even taste your food?"

With his mouth full he said "Of course, it's delicious as always."

"Do you chew?" Mariko said after swallowing a bite of food.

"Of course! Now stop criticizing my eating habits."

Both the girls laughed and Mariko said fine under breath. Finishing up she saw that the clock read 7:10, she and Shuu still have about fifteen minutes before they had to leave.

After the three finished eating they got up and went to the living room to watch some TV before they had to leave. Sitting across from Shuu she observed his appearance. He was obviously in the Ouran middle school uniform considering how he is fourteen, he was surprisingly wearing it how it's supposed to be warn. His hair was also black and neat, strait like Mariko's, his bangs split off in the middle and going their respective directions. All these siblings looked fairly alike, the only time they didn't was when Shuu decided he didn't care how he looked.

Shuu noticed Mariko looking at him "What are you looking at… Ah! it must be because I actually look good today right, yeah yeah, I even surprised myself." He was smirking again and all Mariko did was sigh at his attitude.

Mariko's personal maid, Nana, had come in at that time. "Miss Mariko, Shuu, it is almost time to leave." Nana was a respectful one, but was also very close to all the siblings having been with them since they were children.

"Huh!? Just Shuu, why not 'young master' like you call Seiya or Master Shuu or something."

"Because you're not deserving of such title in my opinion."

"WHAT, I can get you fired you know."

"Just try, but I don't think Master Natsume would do so as he trusts me with his children's well being more than anyone else in the staff."

"Be quiet you cougar."

"Who are you calling a cougar, you little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Then how about raccoon."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a thief now."

"Of course not," Nana replied, putting her hand to her mouth and sounding genuinely appalled at that thought, "I would never. I maybe insinuating that you should bathe more though."

"Why youuu." He looked at Nana with a slightly frustrated expression, not being able to think of a comeback.

At this point Mariko felt a mixture of annoyance and glee and watching this scene unfold, "Sheesh, stop playing you two, it's a bit too early don't you think."

There was a pause, both Nana and Shuu looking at Mariko, then the three of them started to laugh together. Nana was the next to speak, "alright then, I've had enough anyway," Nana then looked at her wrist watch, "but since it is 7:20 now is the time for you two to leave for school."

"Ahh, such a bore." With that being said Shuu and Mariko got up from their respective couches. Nana gave them their school bags as they passed her and followed behind them to the front door with Chiasa in tow.

Making sure she had everything she needed, she looked over to Nana and with a cheerful tone she said "We should have left five minutes ago, you two had to banter with each other huh."

"Some things never change, hmm?"

"Ahhh, Mariko you're too stiff with being punctual, do you know that?"

"Oh shush."

"Hehe." and with that the two siblings went out the front door, with Chiasa waving a goodbye, see you later, and have a good day at school.

* * *

It was now 7:50 and Mariko was heading to her first class. The hallways are spacious but somehow the masses of students who socialize within their groups always take up an abundant amount of room. Mariko tried her best not to bump into anyone and keep to herself, her classroom was right down this hallway.

Coming upon her classroom she sighed and closed her eyes glad not to run into anyone, until she did. Just as she was entering the classroom another person was going in too not paying attention to his surroundings. To her utter luck she gracefully fell to the floor, lucky her.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Mariko, no anyone, would recognize that animated voice. She looked up to see the worried violet eyes of non other than Tamaki Suoh. She sat there looking at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you ok, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Tamaki sounded sincerely concerned while he held out his hand for Mariko to take so he could help her up. Which she did, hesitantly, and he hoisted her up.

Mariko dusted her dress off while Tamaki picked up her bag and handed it to her. Looking at Tamaki she quietly said "Thank you, and I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me so I am to blame for this as well," she sighed quietly and continued "y-you're ok too, right Suoh?" Being the respectful girl she is she addresses most people by their last name.

"As long as you are fine princess, I am fine too."

_"Ah, he's flirting now, complete turn from the sincere."_ She just looked at him, smiled slightly and said "I- I see, well that's good I guess."

"Tamaki, what are you doing, you're blocking the entrance to the classroom." Looking at the situation, this was true. Mariko was standing next to the door and Tamaki was right in the middle of the doorframe. Mariko looked at the newcomer to see who made this obvious observation.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said happily, then realizing what his friend said he moved towards Mariko who backed up so Tamaki would have room. "Well you see my friend, we bumped into each other and I was making sure she was okay."

Fixing his glasses he looked over to Mariko, "Is that so," Mariko shook her head, avoiding making eye contact with Kyoya, "hmm, you are Mariko Yanaihara, correct?"

Mariko looked at Kyoya and replied, "Yes, that is me."

Studying her for a minute he smiled and said "I see, well you look you're okay, that's good. We should get into the class now though."

"You're right my friend, after you princess." At this Tamaki stepped to the side allowing Mariko to enter first. _"Well he's a gentleman, I'll give him that."_

Mariko sat down and watched as most of the girls flocked towards Tamaki and Kyoya._ 'And there he goes, flirting with all the girls in class again.'_ She watched momentarily with amusement until she made eye contact Kyoya Ootori. She looked down at her bag determined not to look him in the eyes again, _'ugh, he scares me, it's hard to look him in the eye.'_ Sighing she got her books out for class and prepared for the lecture as the teacher came into the room.

* * *

POV: Host Club

It was now lunch time and the host club had congregated in the club room for a short meeting. The group sat around a table with their respective lunches, the twins of course trying to get some of Haruhi's homemade lunch and failing. Tamaki, spouting his nonsense about being her father, insisted that Haruhi allow him to try her cooking, which also failed sending him to his corner of woe. Hani was sitting next to Mori enjoying his cake with Usa-chan, no surprise there.

Kyoya watched this time and time again, and each time it never get's tiring. He may appear uncaring about his friends antics but for the most part they are amusing. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention he decided it was time to start this meeting. "Alright everyone, this meeting should not take too much time so let's begin. The topic of this meeting is something that their clients have been requesting for a while now, and at this point in time a good portion of girls have requested it. Tamaki and I have discussed…"

At this point Tamaki thought it would be a good idea to interrupt the shadow king, rising from his seat and holding his hand up high, one leg on the chair he declared rather flamboyantly, "we are going to recruit an artist!" Kyoya, slightly irritated at being interrupted, just sighed, there was no stopping the king now. Tamaki fixed his pose, he put both his feet on the floor and both hands on the table, "the ladies have been requesting to have paintings done of them, alone or with one or more of us. Kyoya and I discussed this and we decided to bring in someone from this school, a student, as many of the students who work with art in this school are very talented."

After he finished his short speech the group just stared at him, the twins decided to be the first to speak, "why not hire someone professional," one twin on the right said, the one on the left finished, "even if Ouran has talented artists wouldn't it be better to hire someone who can do it perfectly?"

Kyoya answered this before Tamaki could spew words out of his mouth, "yes, that would make sense, but I have already reviewed some of the art students works and I think that recruiting someone in this school who matches all our demands will work for both parties. They will not have to be paid nearly as much as a professional, and if they join our club they will not have to be paid at all. This benefits our income. They will be able to practice their talents through the whole club time and also take on commissions from our clients. If serious about going into art this will help them learn how to manage their work later in life, and it will also help them in the present with learning."

Through Kyoya's whole dialog the twins kept nodding their heads, they both came to the same conclusion when he finished and they voiced this conclusion together, "so what you're saying is you get to keep more money and make more money."

"If that is what you want to believe then please do."

"That's a yes."

"Kyo-Chan, Kyo-Chan I have a question!" Hani was enthusiastically waving his hand that held a fork in the air.

"Yes, Hani-senpai."

"Will the student just be drawing portraits?"

"Well, portraits will most likely be the most requested commission, but no, they will be drawing whatever is requested and whatever they wish to draw."

Hani smiled and seemed to have little flowers floating around him as he said, "Ahhh, how fun."

"Does anyone else have questions?" he paused and surveyed the group, no one seems to have questions and Tamaki is keeping a good hold on himself. "Alright, if no one else has question I will conclude this meeting. Today's hosting hours will be closed, our clients should already know this, we will be taking a trip to the art wing to talk with the art club and some of the students in it and review some of their works and portfolios. So after class is over meet here and we will head over, understood?"

Everyone shook their heads in understanding, and just before Kyoya was going to speak Tamaki had to jump in, "now my friends, go and enjoy the rest of your day, and try to wait patiently for the class to be over. Let us meet here soon." With that everyone left, the twins saluting the king and walking away with Haruhi between them, and Hani waving and saying a cheery "see you later" while dragging the silent Mori.

Tamaki had a pleasant smile plastered on his face, "Tamaki, get some control over that interrupting mouth of yours, will you please."

"Wh-what!? Interrupting, I was merely continuing where you left off Mon Ami."

Kyoya sighed, he knows when he won't get through to the host club king. "Let's get to class idiot."

"Right behind you Kyoya." With that they both started for their classes.

CHAPTER 1 END

The Everyday Mundane

* * *

**Again, this is my first fanfiction, so if it's not that great I'm sorry...**

**But yeah, if you read this you're awesome, I appreciate it, thank you.**

**Again, thank you for reading, fav/follow, do whatever you heart wants. Helpful critism is also nice too, I guess.**

**Yeah, thank you for reading.**


	2. Fruitlessly Deny the Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights to Bisco Hatori. I do however, own any OC's in this story.**

**Ok, now this is my first fanfiction, or casual writing in general, so yeah, expect OOC-ness and such, I am trying though.**

**Again, thanks for your patients for the update.**

* * *

POV: Mariko

"… that will be the end of lecture today. The assignment I handed out at the beginning of class is due in two days, please make sure to answer each question thoroughly and completely…"

The class began to pack up as the professor monotonously went on about homework and grades, no one paying attention or caring as to what he was saying. They really weren't to blame though, the lecture is always dull and the professor very monotone, within the first ten minutes of class no one would be listening anymore. Mariko never lasted long herself, allowing her daydreams to wonder during lecture and her notebook to fill up with sketches of nothing that important instead of notes.

Packing up all her belongings she stood up and left the classroom after the initial rush of bored and strained students. Making her way towards the café to buy a refreshment and small snack she continuously heard the female population comment on how the host club was not open today and how they're not sure what to do now. The usual hubbub was resounding off the walls of the schools grandiose hallways and classrooms, it was the same things almost every day.

Entering the café Mariko was pleased to see there was only a few stragglers buying what they needed before club time started. Walking over to the 'pick and go' area she grabbed an apple and water bottle, not the most refined choice compared to everything else students can choose but it was all that was needed to get her through the next hour or so at club. Paying for her items she headed to the doors to start her trek to the other side of the school.

"Mariko, are you just going to continue to walk all alone like that!" said an excited voice of a female student.

"Yeah, being alone for the majority of your time here makes people misunderstand you." said a much calmer but joyful voice of another female student.

Mariko stopped walking and turned her head to see her two friends coming up behind her, she smiled at them and said, "Hello Botan, Juri, it's good to see you two today."

As the two caught up with her they said their greetings as well. "The two of you weren't at lunch today, did something happen?" Mariko said this as the three of them started to walk to their destination together.

"Oh, yes actually. Our club president called a short meeting, we're apparently getting guests today. She let us know since we help run the club," Botan was explaining this as she practically skipped down the hallway, she had such an abundant amount of energy that it sometimes surprised Mariko that she could calm down enough to paint or draw something, "it was decided not to tell any other members besides the ones who run the club, president didn't want anyone getting too excited, you know?"

"I see," Mariko looked at Botan, her cheerful attitude being contagious, "who are the guests?"

"We weren't told." Juri replied rather disappointedly.

"Yeah, it was such a bummer not being able to know, but president just kept saying 'it's a surprise, it's a surprise' and if she doesn't want to say anything she won't, she's so stubborn sometimes."

Mariko laughed, Botan was never one for being surprised or being left at a cliffhanger, "Well, it'll probably be worth not knowing then."

"I guess." Botan rolled the last word in exasperation.

The rest of their conversation went on, Botan saying the most she could, until they reached the club room. Botan hurriedly opened the door and greeted everyone present by enthusiastically saying "Hello everyone! Juri, Mariko and I are all here now, so worry not." All the club members currently there laughed lightly at her greeting, this was the usual Botan after all, and said their own greetings.

Mariko put her bag in the back of the room and grabbed an easel and some paints, stationing herself to the side of the room out of everyone's way. Botan and Juri went to their own stations to begin or continue their own works. Going back to the supplies Mariko grabbed an apron and rolled her sleeves up as well as tied her hair up. She took some more paints she'd need and paintbrushes, putting them in the pockets of her apron. Going through the unfinished paintings she found hers and took it bringing it back to her easel.

Her painting wasn't anywhere near completion, just a sketch and some base colors. But she was making sure that this painting come out perfect as it is a gift for her parents anniversary that is coming up in a few weeks. The painting holds a sketch her parents shared favorite flower: red tulips. She plans on painting a bouquet of them but closed in on the flower part. Hopefully they'll like it.

Club time had officially started about ten minutes ago and looking around the room only about fifteen or so members showed up today, art club wasn't the most popular club but the ones who did join and show up regularly are very diligent of their work and take it seriously. The members who showed up as they pleased only came when it would benefit them, such as needing to finish something for an art class.

Mariko continued to work while listening to the quiet murmur of some of the members as they too worked. As usual she become engrossed in her work rather quickly and blocked out most of what was happening around her. Painting is more than just a hobby for Mariko, it's practically her life, it's something she has loved since she was small. It is her passion, her emotion. Every time she started a new project she watched as it became more and more elaborate day after day, if anything, she's always been proud that she can create such beautiful art. And it always makes her happy when people tell her 'good job' when a project is finished. But more than that, painting is how she expresses herself. Using the wide variety of vivid colors and her strong imagination she'd put a drawing on paper that she thought expressed how she felt, and for a long time that is how she would convey her emotions to those around her. Unfortunately not many people would understand this and were put off by this habit of hers which led to short and unattached friendships.

But enough about Mariko's love for art, let's continue.

While in her own world of bright colors and pleasure Mariko didn't realize that the club president had informed the club members of the guests that arrived moments earlier and with it she didn't hear the loudness of the girls that were oh so happy at having these guests here. She was just so absorbed in her work she missed a lot of information and the purpose of these guests. She didn't realize anyone entered the room or the fact that seven new people were walking around observing and judging everyone's work. She didn't realize someone was standing behind her until…

"Wow, this painting looks really nice so far, ne Takashi." At hearing that sudden and abrupt loudness so close to her she jumped out of her seat, nearly messing up her painting, and turned around to see two of the host club members looking at her. To say the least, she was pretty confused and startled.

Mariko didn't say a word, just stared at them like a dear in the headlights. Such elegance.

Luckily for Mariko, Juri was right near her and decided this was a good time to strut over to the scene. "Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, you'll have to excuse Mariko," Juri was now standing right next to Mariko and did what she usually did, fix the situation that Mariko put herself in, "I've been friends with this girl for years and can tell you now she has no idea what you are doing here, she missed the whole introduction," now she looked right at Mariko with an expression that just screamed 'really', "Mariko, Botan and I told you earlier that we would be getting guests. Well it turns out to be the host club and they're looking for an artist to basically hire."

At this Mariko looked around the room and realized that she blocked out at least twenty minutes of actual time. Her face became very read.

"I-I'm so sorry. I got so engrossed in my work." She looked down feeling fairly embarassed.

"Oh, it's not a problem Mari-Chan," _'eh, Mari-Chan, he's so quick with nicknames',_ "you looked like you were really enjoying yourself as you were working. Sorry we surprised you." She looked down at the third year boy who appeared no older than ten years old and smiled. He is carried a pink stuffed rabbit and had a huge smile plastered on his face. She then looked up to his companion who hadn't spoken a word, Mariko first impression of him is an intimidating and stoic rock. She looked right back at Hani.

"Y-yeah, I really enjoy painting… this one is for my parents." As usual she spoke quietly and the two seniors had to really focus to hear her words.

"Ohhhh, I see. I'm sure they're going to love it Mari-Chan it already looks very pretty, right Takashi."

"Mn."

"Thank you senpai."

Taking a look at Mariko's face Juri decided to add in a comment, "Ah, Mari-Chan," Juri purposely used the nickname Hani started using, "it looks like you got more paint on your face than you actual painting, you have a bunch of streaks on your cheeks."

"Huh!? I do," Mariko started making her way to the sinks by the back of the room, "again!" She looked in the mirror and saw that Juri was indeed telling the truth, there were streaks of red and black paint in a few spots on her face and also her hair. She must have absently done that earlier. To say the least, she quickly grabbed a rag and cleaned her face off.

She looked at the clock as she was drying off her face. She realized she had to start putting her things away as it was almost time to return home. She sighed as she turned around and looked at her little station in almost horror. All seven members were around her easel and Ootori had a portfolio with her name on it. This is when she remembered what a suddenly missing Juri said to her, _'Well it turns out to be the host club and they're looking for an artist to basically hire'_. She looked on contemplating just to grab her bag and leave instead of confronting them and making a mess of herself, but she also didn't want to upset her club members by not doing her share of work. She was contemplating both sides when Tamaki called out to her.

"There you are Mariko." she jumped a bit as she watched him walk, or more like sashay, over to her while she thought _'such a bright and extravagant person' _she didn't exactly mean this is a positive light. She was often put off by Tamaki and his overzealous and flirtatious personality. When he made his way over to her he casually put his hand around her shoulders and started guiding her back over to her easel and with his club mates. She was definitely not okay with this close intimacy with someone she only knew through observation and rumors. But in any case, the decision was made that she's stay and not leave to avoid confrontation.

Kyoya spoke first, closing the portfolio he held, "It's good to see you again Mariko."

"Likewise," she paused and looked at the hand still on her shoulder and to the face of the host club king, "Um, Suoh, if it's not too much trouble could you remove your hand from my shoulder."

"Of course princess, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." After he removed his hand Mariko took a step the side.

"Well now," Kyoya spoke up again, the air around him screaming business, "as you most likely already know we're looking for an artist to hire or join our club to take on commissions for our clients. I have reviewed all of the more serious artists in Ouran and decided you are best qualified in talent. After officially coming here we all agree for the most part."

Mariko stood there and listened closely to Kyoya. _'Ah, it's just what I though. I don't really want to, but he's speaking so matter-of-factly that it feels I have no choice. Uhg, what do I do. Well I guess I'll just say what I'm thinking… or at least an abridged version.'_

Mariko took a breath and looked at Kyoya, "Sorry, Ootori, but I really don't think I can do any of that." _'Ah, that didn't came out right.'_ There was a slight pause and it felt as though all the breathable air disappeared.

"EHH, but Mari-Chan your work is so good and you're so diligent, you're definitely the person we want. It won't take up too much of your time too." She looked at Hani and his big puppy eyes, he looked adorable.

Tamaki was next, "Yes, I agree Mariko, you can certainly do this."

_'Ah, they didn't understand what I meant. I really phrased that wrong.'_

"Although we think your appearance is a bit too plain," one redheaded twin said while smirking, "you definitely have the skill in art to do this task."

The other twin continued, "don't think about it, just agree and join."

The twins then started going off on a barrage of 'join, join, join' while Tamaki yelled at them not to harass their new member.

_'It's like they already decided, what is this.'_ She looked around at the silent members, none of which had any sympathy to stop the relentlessness of the idiot trio. _'Seriously what is this.'_

Starting to feel overwhelmed by the onslaught of the trio plus some comments from Hani she said at a slightly louder tone the first thing that came to her mind, "fine! I'll join and do commissions for you visitors, just stop berating me please." At this all members looked at her, _'Oh… what did I just say. I-I can't just take that back!'_

"Really! You'll join us!" Tamaki looked up at her excitedly, she thought that if her had dog ears and a tail that they'd be perked and wagging.

"Y-yeah…" Mariko weakly smiled and closed her eyes, "I suppose I will, it won't hurt my life… too much."

"Yaaay! Mari-Chan is joining us." Cue a big smile and small pink flowers all around Hani.

"Well that's good," said one twin, the other continued, "I guess this means we can go home now Kyoya."

"Yes, it does, we can all go home now," with that the members of the host club started to leave, "I'll expect to see you tomorrow in the club room Mariko. Well then, goodbye and have a nice rest of your day."

Everyone then left saying their own goodbyes and left a dumfounded Mariko standing by her painting of tulips.

_'What did I just get myself into.'_

CHAPTER 2 END

Fruitlessly Deny the Call

* * *

**Alright, that ends chapter 2, and now I have no idea when chapter 3 will be out, hopefully in about a week... more or less. **

**I'm so sorry, I'm going to be so inconsistent with this.**

**Anyway, please follow/fav/review and tell me what you think, do whatever you want. Also, please point out any spelling mistakes and such it'll be very helpful.**

****Thanks for reading, 't**ill next time. **


	3. (Announcement) Sorry It's Been So Long

I know, it's been over a year. Let me just say, my life hit me right in the face and the recovery has not been easy. I'm pretty glad this story isn't too popular.

Other than that, I just want to say I am not continuing this story as it is. I looked back at it and I feel disappointed with it as it is now. I did, however, start to revise it. At the end of this I'll give the basic plot and the first two paragraphs of writing of what I have done, which is not a lot. Again, life, work, and college give me very little time to write. Plus, I am lazy. Very very lazy.

So yeah. I also want to thank all the people who have commented on my story and reviewed it a bit. You are all very nice people. Thank you to all the people who have also liked this story and to the people who have added this story to their alerts. You all are very nice and made me very happy.

So, the revised edition I started. Hopefully I'll be able to find time and motivation to get some chapters out. Let me just warn you, any updates I do will be very slow and spontaneous. I doubt I'll be able to have a consistent updating schedule. I do, however, want to write more about Mariko, she's a very old OC of mine that I have updated and changed many times for years. She's a very dear OC to me, so I want to write her story. So I really do hope to write more for the revised edition.

I'm pretty sure that's about it, so without further ado:

* * *

The Yanaihara family has just moved back to their original homestead, where Mariko spent the first twelve years of her life growing up.

Why did the family move?

"To further the families accounting firm and help her mother get more clients for her painting commissions."

Why did the family move back?

… The same reason.

This was her flighty parent's reason for almost everything they do that includes travel. But what's important now is that she is back in her original hometown, a dwelling she feels is her home, and that she's going to start school at Ouran again, for the first time in five years.

But the catch that makes this worse, it's her last year.

It's a good thing she kept contact with two good friends.

* * *

Chapter. 1: Hello Old Friend

The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden from five years of no maintenance, was bustling with the family's maids and gardeners working to get the garden back to its once grandiose beauty. Mariko remembered this garden as safe haven, a place she could go to play and enjoy her time drawing the many flowers and animals that lived there, a place where she could spill her worries with the security of knowing no one would be listening. The young girl couldn't wait to experience that feeling once again, but she would have to wait for the gardens keepers to not be in such abundance and for the garden itself to go back to its past beauty.

Mariko watched from her bedroom window the hustling and bustling of the workers, some going back and forth from the house to the garden and others staying in the garden fixing up its overgrowth. She absolutely adored the view her bedroom got, or she will once there isn't so much movement on the grounds. Sighing, she closed her curtains and turned back to her bedroom, it was moderate sized and had her bed, dresser, and desk already where she wanted them. The bedroom was obviously cleaned not too long ago as the smell of cleaning products hung in the air and the carpet still had the wheel marks of the vacuum cleaner, the only problem was that boxes full of her possessions were dispersed around her room waiting to be unpacked. Moving house was always such a hassle.


End file.
